In the House, In a Heartbeat
by Courier9
Summary: Written for the kmeme. Boone catches the courier pleasing herself.. awkwardness and sexy times ensue. Rated M for..well.. graphic, smutty sexy times. Don't read if you're not of age! Reviews always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Craig Boone stared at the last bits of flames as they died down. Little flicks of fire rose here and there, but the majority of the campfire was reduced to glowing red embers. He and the Courier were camped out in what used to be a house- or maybe a cabin? It was small, only one room and the remains of a bathroom. He sat against the wall facing the front door, with the remains of the small fire between him and the Courier. She was asleep, her back facing towards him, breathing soft and deep.

He thought back to the events of the day. He and the courier had spent hours on the overlook about Cottonwood Cove, picking off Legionaries with their rifles when they wandered too far from the camp. They'd been caught, of course, and he stayed up in the overlook while the Courier made her way down to the camp, shotgun at the ready.

One well placed shot with her shotgun and she'd take out 2, maybe even 3 legionaries at a time. He sniped the rest, the ones she couldn't see in the midst of the chaos around her. At times, she'd use the butt of the gun to knock out an opponent if they got too close for comfort. That only happened when he was aiming elsewhere; it was impossible to stop everyone from getting that close to the Courier when she decided she'd rather be in the action than sniping from a better vantage point.

He admired her, though he'd never admit it. Her skills with a sniper were close to his. She was patient, waiting for the right shot to line up and accounting for the wind before squeezing the trigger. She didn't always get a headshot, but he could forgive her for that. There were times when she'd scrap the rifle and run headfirst into whatever battle they were facing, and that's when she drove him crazy. She'd always yell for him to cover her six, and he did, regardless of how irritated it made him to have to aim, shoot, and reload without being able to enjoy setting up the shot.

They'd taken out pretty much everyone at Cottonwood Cove that day, save for whoever was in the buildings that didn't come outside at the ruckus. Once the courier had killed the last of the legionaries, she ran over to the locked chain-link fence, talked quickly with the slaves, and freed them. He couldn't hear any of their conversations from so far away, but he saw the Courier go up to each of them, fidget quickly with the collars on their necks, and them pat them on the back as they each walked away.

Later on, when she'd made her way back up to the overlook, he asked what that was about. She shrugged and told him "just disarmed the explosive collars so they wouldn't blow up as they left." He didn't reply, but in his mind he was dumbfounded. Since when did she know how to mess around with explosives and not get herself blown to pieces? She was fucking gutsy, always learning what she could, always taking chances when she knew she shouldn't.

Boone shifted, sliding slightly lower against the wall he was leaning against, trying to get comfortable. He should definitely try to get some sleep soon. The Courier usually woke early, trying to stay quiet to not wake him, and as adept as she was at sneaking around, he was usually aware enough to know where she was. Oh, the perks of having been in the 1st Recon.

His mind wandered again. She could handle herself, at least. He liked that he didn't have to constantly defend her from the raiders and animals of the unforgiving Mojave. Plus, she wasn't bad to look at. He turned his head slightly, eyes focusing on the outline of the Courier's sleeping form. Her skin was bronze, tanned from their endless walking in the desert sun. She wore that same stupid tank top and jeans that she always had on whenever she wasn't expecting a fight. She'd picked them up from the Kings and refused to wear anything else (save for her combat armor when fighting) claiming it was the only thing she had to wear that wouldn't make her die of heat stroke. He'd tried telling her that it was better to wear layers to keep her sweat from evaporating and to prevent sun exposure, but she wouldn't hear it. "It's always worked for me," she'd said. At least she'd started wearing his extra 1st Recon beret and a pair of sunglasses to avoid sun blindness.

His eyes roamed to where the tank top had bunched up, right above her waist. He gazed at the dip between her waist and hips, emphasized by her position on her side. Damn, it'd been quite some time since he'd touched a woman and felt the soft, smooth skin women somehow always had. The dim light prevented him from looking at the curve of her ass, but he knew it well from his usual position walking behind her during their travels. He would just love to grab it, feel its shape and firmness in his hands. Boone felt himself getting turned on, his pants becoming somewhat tighter with the beginning of his hard on. He shifted again, trying to remove some of the pressure.

"Boone….." The Courier turned onto her back, eyes still closed. Her breathing had changed, slightly faster but still deep enough to show she was still asleep.

Boone froze, slight panic washing over him because of his inappropriate thoughts about his companion. He looked away and cleared his throat, feeling the tension in his pants fade.

"Hm?"

No answer.

Boone relaxed a little and went back to staring into the embers of the mostly barren campfire. Yeah... he should definitely lie down and try to get some sleep. Who knew what she had planned for tomorrow?

He heard her sigh and begin to move again. He looked over and saw the faint shadow of her hand above her jeans, accompanied by the sound of moving fabric. Her hand made its way down into the front of her jeans.

_Oh shit. What the fuck?_

He wanted to look away. He did. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

The Courier's hand moved slowly and steadily beneath her jeans. Boone's hard-on was back with a vengeance, and he fought the urge to unzip his own pants.

He should probably stop her, wake her up. Probably. But goddamn if he hadn't imagined her doing this before… may as well let her keep going, at least for a little while.

She inhaled heavily, and he could have sworn he heard a slight moan when she exhaled. Her hand picked up its pace.

_FUCK IT._Boone started to undo his zipper, ready to join in his own solitary fun.

She moaned, this time loud enough for him to not question it.

"… Craig."


	2. Chapter 2

Boone startled, his breath catching in his throat, causing him to choke. He coughed, loudly. Too loudly.

The courier jolted awake, leaning up on her elbows and first looking around, then down at herself.

"Oh jesus… uhhh…. The fuck? Boone?"

Boone rarely spoke more than a few necessary words to her, but in this situation… well, there was not much else he could do.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck?"

"…I don't know."

"…My zipper?"

"That was all you."

"Oh god."

The Courier sat up, bringing her legs to her chest and leaning her arms on her knees. She squinted, barely making out Boone's form in the darkness.

"Let's just, I guess let's pretend this didn't—"

The slow, hushed clicking of a zipper made her stop short.

"Boone! That's you!"

Awkward silence.

"…What?"

"Don't 'what' me, I just heard your zipper. What the fuck?"

Boone sighed quietly. He'd been caught. It was only fair, he supposed, since he'd caught her, albeit unintentionally.

"You were having, uh... fun. Thought I would too. By myself, though. Not with you."

The Courier was silent for what felt like forever. If he had been able to see her face clearly, he would have taken notice of the amused, yet contemplative expression.

"So you wouldn't want to… with me?"

"…What?"

"You know."

"What?"

"Boone. Both of us are obviously… frustrated."

Boone's heart quickened. _Ohhhhh shit. What is she saying?_ He heard her stand and walk, slowly, around the remains of the fire and towards him. She stopped, standing directly to his right. He could feel the warmth from her body.

Before he could say anything, she put her hands on his shoulder, and sat, straddling his lap. Her face was inches from his. He could feel the heat of her breath as she spoke.

"I'm just saying. Obviously I know what I was dreaming, and it just so happened I woke up in a compromising position. I heard you fucking around with your zipper, so that leads me to believe you knew what I was sleep-doing, and didn't mind it one bit."

Boone couldn't argue with that.

"Besides, today, with the fighting and bloodshed at Cottonwood Cove… I don't know about you but I could use some stress relief."

He looked at the Courier and nodded once, bringing his hands to her thighs and gripping slightly harder than he intended. She smiled in response, and brought her hands up to his face. She looked at him for a moment thoughtfully, thenleaned down to him, bringing their lips together. The kiss was gentle at first, but the longer it went on, the harder the Courier pressed her lips to his.

Boone was surprised at how soft her lips were. She tasted sweet, but like nothing he could place. Her tongue traced along the inside of his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth slightly, bringing his own tongue to meet hers. Her hands slid along his shoulders, up his neck, and back down, feeling his muscles move as he allowed his own hands to explore her.

He moved his hands up her thighs and around the curve of her ass. Hadn't he just been thinking of this? He squeezed, wishing she didn't have her jeans on. She grinded against him, an automatic reaction to his groping. His hands followed the curve of her ass up to her hips, dipping in with her waist and moving along the front of her firm stomach. He slipped his hands under her tank top, bringing it up above her head, tossing it to the side, and pulling back from their kissing to try to see her in the darkness. Damn it, why did he let the fire go out?

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in closer to kiss her neck, moving slowly down towards her collarbone. His hands worked at the clasp at the back of her bra. She leaned back, using his shoulders as leverage, and allowed him to pull her bra off, slipping her hands out of the straps one by one. Boone took her breasts into his hands, kneading the soft flesh leisurely. Of course he'd noticed her breasts were on the larger size, but he didn't expect the substantial weight that now rested in his palm.

"Damn" he said, under his breath.

Boone brushed his thumbs over her nipples and brought his mouth down to one of the peaks, swirling his tongue around it. The Courier involuntarily arched into him. Boone groaned at her reaction. Her hips had a mind of their own now, grinding into his hips and into the substantial bulge that had been present since she had first settled herself down into his lap. Her hands went down between them, feeling up and down the length of his cock under his pants.

Boone could feel the heat rising from the pit of his stomach, telling him what he already knew he wanted. He put one arm around the small of the Courier's back and leaned her backwards, shifting himself so she was on the floor of the cabin and he was above her. He steadied himself on his arms, placed on either side of her head.

They were both breathing hard now.

Boone took a moment to look over the Courier, to take in the sight of her. She gazed back at him, and brought her arms up around his neck, attempting to pull him down to her. He resisted, trying to savor the moment.

He knew he wanted this. He'd wanted it for a while, but he'd never be the one to initiate or make the first move. A rush of eagerness and lust overtook him. He leaned himself down, brushing his lips against the Courier's and continuing down, biting and nipping the skin on his way to her breasts. One hand undid her jeans and slid into them, under the soft, worn material of her underwear to feel the warmth emanating from her core. He lightly rubbed his fingers against her lips, barely dipping between them to tease her.

He was admittedly surprised to feel she was bare. When in the hell did she have the time to shave out here in the wasteland? The Courier chuckled softly, as if sensing his hesitation at the smooth skin he was now feeling.

Her amusement quickly faded as he began brushing his thumb against her clit. Her eyes closed, allowing her to focus on the feeling of his hand against her. She moaned and bucked her hips against his hand, trying to urge him to use his fingers inside her at the same time. He silently refused, instead choosing to continue his ministrations.

Her hands felt their way along the firm muscles of his back, around his hips, and down to the buckle of his pants. Once she'd gotten the button open and the zipper down the rest of the way, she slid her hands up to his waist to coax his pants down, taking his underwear along with them. She grasped his cock, now fully exposed, and began stroking him, lightly at first, then more steadily.

Feeling her hand on him, Boone groaned and plunged a finger into her, quickly adding a second as he moved in and out of her. She was so wet, and it was for him. The thought drove him crazy. Even more maddening was the Courier's use of her thumb, stroking up and around the head of his cock and along the ridge, while using her other hand to rub along his length in time with his fingers' thrusts into her.

He had to stop. He wanted more, more of her. He withdrew his fingers, his attention focusing on the whimper she made at the loss of his digits within her. He needed to hear more, to feel more of her. Boone pushed himself up, sitting back on his knees and grasping the waist of her jeans to pull them off. She raised her hips to help him, and as soon as her jeans came off, she sat up, swinging her legs around so she was on her knees facing him.

She smiled at him, looked down as his cock, and reached towards him, lowering her head. She was about to take him into her mouth, but he grabbed the sides of her face in his hands. The sudden interruption made her glance up at him curiously.

"No."

With that, Boone sat down fully, bringing her forward so that she was straddling him once again, knees on either side of his thighs. He grabbed his cock, rubbing it slowly against her opening before using his other hand to grab her hip and encourage her down. She enveloped him slowly, and he could feel her as she adjusted to his size.

"Holy shit," he murmured, as the Courier began moving against him. She moved her hips forward and back, in a slow circle, up and down, changing her motions and making his cock feel a range of sensations. Boone couldn't help but thrust into her at the same time. Both of his hands gripped her hips, using the leverage to push himself deeper into her.

She was breathing even more heavily now, moans and sighs escaping as she moved against him. He watched her breasts bounce in front of him as he thrusted into her, appreciating the sight. He brought one hand up to a breast and brought his mouth down, using his tongue to flick at her nipple and biting it lightly. The Courier threw her head back, moaning his name loudly.

Boone could feel a familiar feeling building up, but tried to push it back. He would make her come first. He wanted to see her come, wanted to know that he had the ability to make her feel her release. He turned his attention away from her breast and moved his hand between them, finding her clit and rubbing, probably harder than he should, in time with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Boone. Oh god."

The Courier started moving erratically against him. She had one arm around his shoulder, bracing herself, digging her nails into his skin as she felt her pleasure intensifying. Her other hand was now on her breast, picking up where he'd left off, massaging and pulling at her own nipple. He continued his synchronized ministrations and thrusting, savoring how good it felt to be in the Courier, having her this way. He looked up at her to find her gazing back. She bit her lip, and suddenly closed her eyes. Her hips stopped their frantic motions, body stiffened, shaking slightly with the suddenness of her orgasm. Boone could feel her orgasm in his cock, the pulsing sensation stimulating his arousal even more.

She leaned forward against him, moaning his name.

"Craig. Keep... Craig, keep going."

No need to tell him twice. He had paused his movements as she came, but started up again, this time more urgent, needing to find his own release. The Courier, still leaning against him, turned to his neck and began to kiss his heated skin, adding a bite and nibble every so often. As his thrusts became rough and irregular, he brought both his hands back to her hips.

Suddenly, he lifted her off him, grabbing his cock in his hand. His come squirted out against the Courier's stomach. Boone's breath was ragged and his hand still moved slowly up and down his cock. The Courier smirked wryly, running a finger down her stomach and through Boone's come, bringing it up to her mouth and licking it clean.

_Damn._ They would sure as hell be doing this again. He grabbed her around the waist, bringing her to him and kissing her deeply. She pulled away a moment later, licking her lips, relishing his taste and the feel of his lips.

"How about you pass me something to clean the rest of this off with?"

Boone complied, taking off his shirt and handing it to her. The Courier took a second to wipe off her stomach, and then leaned forward, keeping her eyes on his. She ran her fingers over his muscular torso.

"Next time you're not keeping your shirt on. The beret can stay…but not the shirt."

Boone nodded, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his lips.

He lay down and the Courier adjusted herself beside him. She ran her finger along his jaw and sighed.

"Better get some sleep. Tomorrow we're making our way to Jacobstown."

"…That's on the other side of the Mojave."

The Courier grinned in response and closed her eyes, settling against him.


End file.
